Aftermath
by Animeangel1798
Summary: The last thing Gareki remembered was a hand clamped over his mouth and pain. He felt like he was floating in deep water and everything hurt. His head and lower back seemed to feel the worst of it though. He tried to struggle to the surface but the more he tried the more he sank deeper and deeper. will be yaoi. surprise pairing!
1. Purr-gatory

Alternate title: Neko-reki. This is, partially, for my good friend BlueRoseMidnight. But it was also for me. B/c I'm cat-boy loving trash ^-^ Enjoy! (also the future pairing is a surprise so don't ask)

* * *

The last thing Gareki remembered was a hand clamped over his mouth and pain. He felt like he was floating in deep water and everything hurt. His head and lower back seemed to feel the worst of it though. He tried to struggle to the surface but the more he tried the more he sank deeper and deeper. It felt like he was drowning, until suddenly the water was gone, and the pain was dulled.

Gareki found himself laying in, what felt like, a bed. He was surrounded by loud noises, voices and beeps could be heard all around. It sounded like they were right beside him. He managed to pry his eye lids open, blinking a few times at the bright light. He looked around and realized he was at the research tower. But why? He tried to trace his memories back. They had been going after a varuga and had chased it into a weird building. It had tanks of liquid all over the place, all in different colors. He remembered Yogi mentioning something about Kafka and the varuga rupturing one of the tanks before a hand clamped over his mouth and he remembered no more. Gareki huffed in frustration, so he'd gotten hurt? Had anybody else? What was in those tanks? Was anybody else hurt?

Just then he heard Yogi's voice "Ehh? What do you mean something's happened? Is he ok?"

Hirato's voice followed right after, sounding suspiciously grim and serious "Like I said. there's been no problems with his internal but his external has undergone some... changes."

Gareki's brow furrowed, were they talking about him? What did they mean by changes? He looked down at himself. He still looked the same. The door opened and Hirato walked in, Yogi following close behind. Yogi smiled at him the his eyes seemed to glide up and he froze, smile turning cold and shocked. Hirato just looked serious. Gareki crossed his arms, a little self conscious

"What happened?" he said, glaring a little.

Yogi jolted back to life and opened his mouth but Hirato cut him off "How do you feel Gareki?" Hirato asked.

"I feel fine. What happened?" Gareki snapped.

Hirato sighed then smiled "I'm afraid you'll have to bear with us but... we don't know-"

Gareki opened his mouth but was cut off. "On that note." he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small square object. "You may have to get used to certain things until we figure it out." he threw the object to Gareki who caught it.

It was a small hand held mirror. Gareki felt a sinking in his gut as he held it up. There atop his head were two fluffy black cat ears. On his shoulders were small black patches of skin the trailed lighter down his arms till you couldn't see them. His teeth also looked sharper. Gareki dropped the mirror and checked behind him, sure enough there was the tail.

His eyes were wide in disbelief as he looked back at Hirato who just smiled a little "Akari is trying as we speak to find a way to fix it but until then you will have to live with them." Gareki swallowed and looked down. Cat ears? What the hell? Was this even possible?

Yogi spoke up then "Umm... If it makes you feel any better... I think they suit you."

Gareki blinked at him before rolling his eyes and turning back to Hirato "So what happens now?"

Hirato sighed "You come back to the ship with us and report any other changes you experience. Akari will call you back when he needs to test you or tell you results."

Gareki nodded. He supposed he could live with it until they knew what was going on. It didn't seem to much of a bother after all.

He took a deep breath "Fine." and stood up. He steadied himself and looked at the other two expectantly, tail swishing lightly behind him.

Yogi smiled at that and secretly thought it was cute. Hirato just smirked "Let's go." he said and walked out. Yogi and Gareki followed.


	2. 100 purr-cent done

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy it! :) this chapter may or may not have a glimpse at the pairing, well either that or it's a clever ruse :) You'll never know.

* * *

He took it back, this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. It just so happened that Nai loved the ears and wouldn't stop messing with them no matter how much Gareki yelled at him. Yogi had started to pet them as well which, more often than not, left Gareki with an angry blush on his face from how good it felt. The only ones who didn't mess with him were Hirato and Tskumo but Gareki just knew Hirato found it hilarious and that Tskumo probably thought it was cute.

He glanced up as Nai walked in before raising the book he was reading higher. It didn't help Nai spotted him anyway.

"Gareki!" Nai skipped over and sat beside him.

Gareki sighed and put the book down "What?"

Nai smiled and held up a small brush "Can I brush your tail please? Hirato said grooming is important."

Gareki's eyebrow twitched, Hirato was an asshole "No."

Nai's face fell and he pouted a little "Please Gareki! It won't take long and the sheep seem to enjoy when I do it to them."

Gareki counted to five and slowly exhaled. It couldn't hurt, as long as Nai was gentle. He shrugged "Fine." Nai's face lit up "Thank you!" Gareki grimaced a little but turned his back towards Nai so he could get to the tail. He went back to reading as Nai began brushing. Gareki was surprised at how relaxing it was and that it wasn't very distracting. Nai barely even touched the tail as the brush stroked over it.

Yogi walked in "Nai. The sheep want you."

Nai looked up "Ehh? Can it wait? I'm brushing Gareki's tail."

Yogi smiled "They seemed pretty insistent. You can finish later."

Nai sighed "It needs finished now. Will you finish it Yogi?"

Gareki moved to protest but was interrupted "Sure Nai."

Gareki sulked as Nai handed Yogi the brush and skipped away to find the sheep. Yogi smiled at him "Don't worry Gareki. I'll finish it up." and he took over where Nai left off.

Immediately Gareki felt a difference, whereas Nai had barely touched it and had seemed focused on the job Yogi ran his fingers over it and, really, seemed more keen on petting it than brushing it. Gareki opened his mouth to snap at him for it but just then Yogi lightly tugged at his tail and the words died in his throat. That had felt a little to good.

Yogi began to talk again "I'm surprised at how well you've been taking this."

he finally began brushing but it was still slower than Nai's

"We still haven't heard anything from doctor Akari."

He lightly scratched his nails up Gareki's tail. Unsettling the fur and sending a small lightning bolt up Gareki's spine. He barely held in a gasp.

Yogi continued, oblivious to Gareki's plight. "Hirato has been trying as hard as he can to get information as well."

His tail was tugged again before the brush glided down the length. A warm feeling began to settle in his stomach.

Yogi prattled on as the brush glided slowly over Gareki's tail. In the back of his mind Gareki knew it shouldn't take this long to brush but Yogi was drawing it out with pets and tugs. With every scratch and small pull Gareki felt the warmth turn to heat and the heat began to form into a slight arousal. It was humiliating.

Just when Gareki felt himself begin to harden Yogi stopped "I'm done. Remember, if anything new happens tell Hirato." then he stood up "I have to go help Tskumo with something. See you later." then he left.

Gareki sighed in relief, at least it was over. He went back to his book and eventually the arousal slipped away and he could think. Obviously this was not a good thing, he had never wanted to have these type of thoughts, he'd have to keep his tail and ears away from people from now on. He sighed, this whole thing was just stupid.


	3. Gareki's life bites

New chapter that took forever! Yay! This chapter kinds gets things rolling. Still keeping the pairing a secret though ;) enjoy!

* * *

Gareki was woken by a sharp pain in his mouth. He sat up quickly and gently felt around his mouth with his tongue. He hissed a little as he cut his tongue on something and suddenly he tasted coppery blood.

He climbed down from the top bunk slowly, not wanting to wake Nai, then turned on the lamp and grabbed the small mirror Hirato had thrown at him the other day. He opened his mouth wide and immediately saw what had happened. His canines were longer and sharper.

He looked at his face for any other changes and found none. He set the mirror back down and carefully closed his mouth. This wasn't good. He checked the clock, 3:45 am. He should tell Hirato about this but would the man even be awake? Gareki sighed before deciding to hell with it and left to find Hirato.

He'd been walking for about 10 minutes before he stopped. He'd only ever been in Hirato's office, never the mans room. He didn't even know where it was. He'd have to find one of the sheep that patrolled at night. They'd know.

He kept walking until he heard a noise from the sitting room. He peeked inside expecting a sheep but found Yogi instead. He was reading on one of the couches with a blanket tucked around him and a nyanperona plush at his side. He looked up as Gareki walked in "Ehh Gareki what are you doing up?"

Gareki just sighed "Do you know where Hirato's room is?" he spoke slower than usual, careful of his new teeth.

Yogi's eyebrows furrowed and he stood up from the couch "Is something wrong?"

Gareki hesitated a second before nodding "You told me to tell him if anything else changed..."

Yogi's eyes widened and he turned serious "What is it?"

Gareki swallowed "My teeth."

Yogi nodded and grabbed Gareki's wrist "We need to tell Hirato." and began dragging him back to the hallway. Gareki didn't protest just followed.

Gareki was dragged to a door near the front of the ship and Yogi knocked loudly. Hirato came to the door a few minutes later, he was still in his suit Gareki assumed he'd been doing paperwork. Hirato looked at them in surprise before moving aside to let them in.

Yogi dragged Gareki inside and began talking immediately "Sorry to bother you Hirato-san but Gareki has something to tell you."

Gareki sighed "My teeth changed."

Hirato's face became serious "Let me see."

Gareki grimaced a little before opening his mouth. Hirato sighed and grabbed his chin to angle his face as he looked at his teeth. When Hirato had seen enough he let go and Gareki closed his mouth.

Hirato seemed deep in thought before he made his phone appear there was a short, tense silence as it rang before Hirato spoke "Hello Akari. No. Yes, the teeth. Alright we'll be there in the morning." then he hung up.

Hirato smiled "In the morning we're going to the Research Tower but for now, Gareki, I wouldn't worry to much. Just go back to sleep and we'll get it figured out in the morning."

Gareki nodded and Yogi finally relaxed "Goodnight Hirato-san." Yogi said then he and Gareki left the room. They walked for a few minutes before Yogi engulfed Gareki in a hug. It had happened so fast Gareki barely had time to react let alone struggle. "Don't worry Gareki. Akari-sensei will figure this out. It'll be ok."

Yogi had his face next to Gareki's cat ears and when he talked warm air blew over them making Gareki shiver. Gareki tried to get out of the embrace but Yogi just held tighter and kept speaking. "Neh Gareki. Even though you look cute like this we'll help you get rid of them."

He tugged on Gareki's tail and Gareki barely held in a gasp. He just knew his face was bright red. When Yogi just kept playing with his tail Gareki was horrified to feel something like a purr rumble through his chest and Yogi pulled back in surprise before laughing a little "Goodnight Gareki." then he left.

Gareki stared after him for a second, embarrassed and angry he stomped back to his room. His blush didn't go away for a long time.


	4. Account name change

**I changed my username**

I figured it was about time, I've had this since I was 13 and seeing as I'm now 19... let's just say my taste in names has changed since then. I'd like you all to join my in saying good bye to **_666darknessangel666_** and say hello to the name I use on _Ao3_ : **_Animeangel1798_** I definitely prefer this to my previous one. I'm hoping to update some fics soon so look forward to that and thank you all for reading!

 **xoxo,**

 **Animeangel1798** _(formerly 666darknessangel666)_


End file.
